


Lead Me Straight To That Temptation, Yo

by emmagrant01



Category: Altar Boyz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Catholic Character, M/M, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cocksucking probably isn’t a sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me Straight To That Temptation, Yo

**Author's Note:**

> What you need to know: _Altar Boyz_ is a hilariously funny parody musical about a Christian boy band. Matthew is the cute, talented leader of the group, Mark is the "closeted" gay one, Luke is the "tough" one with some vaguely-referenced substance-abuse problems, Juan is the "ethnic" one, and Abraham is... well, the Jew. (Yes, in a Christian boyband.) The show is full of slashy subtext between Matthew and Mark, as well as tons of great boyband injokes. Highly recommended!

Cocksucking probably isn’t a sin.

Mark thinks this yet again as he watches Matthew walk around in his briefs backstage after the show, all lean muscles and smooth skin and an ass so tight it makes Mark think about things that are definitely sins. Like sex – that’s definitely a sin outside of marriage. The Book is pretty clear on that one, Mark knows, as it is on other forms of sex where dick-penetration occurs. The important (and therefore, off-limits) places for penetration all seem to be below the waist though, which allows for some loopholes. And seeing as Mark seriously doubts he’ll ever get married, he’s put quite a lot of thought into all of this.

For example, he’s pretty sure the Bible says nothing about sucking dick. After all, kissing is okay, right? Even kissing boys is okay, because you know, Jesus kissed boys. Or Judas kissed Jesus, anyway, and well, maybe that one didn’t turn out so well, but still. Kissing, even with a boy, is not a sin, whether on the lips or the cheek or the steely abs or the so-very-manly hairy chest. Or on the dick, which is really just another body part when you think about. And Mark does think about dicks. A lot.

So yeah, cocksucking isn’t a sin, and Mark is really, really glad for that.

He’s grinning at his own brilliance when Matt looks up and catches his eye, one eyebrow raised in that way that always makes Mark’s stomach flutter a bit. Juan is on his cell, speaking Spanish so fast Mark has no hope of following, and he’ll be talking for a while longer if past experience is anything to go by. But that’s okay, because it’s Abe’s turn to make sure Luke gets back to the hotel tonight. Luke has been “exhausted” all day, so much so that the guys had all placed bets on whether or not he’d be able to finish the show, and though he did he’s bitching about something or other now, loudly.

Matt tilts his head very slightly toward Luke and then rolls his eyes. Mark returns it, glad for yet another little moment between them. Moments are usually all he gets, and he lives for them. Matt is his oldest and dearest friend, the guardian angel who always stepped in whenever Mark got the shit kicked out of him by homophobes at school, and the only person he’s ever really been in love with. Sometimes Mark thinks Matt loves him too, just a little bit.

Matt pulls his jeans back on, one hand slipping beneath the waistband of his briefs to readjust before zipping up, and then tugs a t-shirt over his head. It’s one of Mark’s favorites – faded black and tight through the chest, and it clings to Matt like another layer of skin. Mark thinks about what the fabric would feel like under his fingers.

Lust is a sin, isn’t it? There’s not much he can do about that one but go to confession. Tomorrow.

Matt yawns and picks up his bag, and Mark is on his feet, hands stuffed into his pockets as casually as he can manage.

“You headin’ back to the hotel?”

“Yeah,” Matt says, smiling at him in that sweet way he does. “I’m beat. You?”

“Yeah.”

They walk in silence. Mark tries to focus on the fact that he can see his breath in the chilly air and not the fact that he’s got Matt all to himself. Matt bumps his shoulder and smiles, and then looks away again. Mark bites his lip and tries not to get his hopes up. It doesn’t work, of course, because the stars are apparently aligned tonight and if Matt just goes to sleep, Mark knows he’ll be disappointed for the whole month it’ll be before they get a chance like this again.

The hotel room is dark and a little on the chilly side, but Matt just turns on the bathroom light before crossing to one of the double beds and toeing off his sneakers. Mark lingers back for a moment, watching, and trying to decide what to say. They probably have half an hour before Juan gets back, maybe more, because he’s been really secretive of late, especially after those rapid-Spanish phone calls. He’ll probably slip in and go straight to bed anyway, which is all the more reason for Matt and Mark to share one of the doubles tonight. It’ll just be the three of them, as Abe’s on Luke-duty this week. They all take turns rooming with Luke, who not only snores like a freight train, but frequently needs to be cleaned up after. Mark’s turn was the last city, and he isn’t sure why he’s thinking about Luke when Matt’s stripping off his t-shirt and stretching in that way that makes the muscles in his chest flex.

Matt runs a hand over his head and looks up at Mark with that sweet smile of his, and Mark feels a stab of guilt. It’s not enough to stop him from crossing to Matt and sitting next to him, though, because hey – he’s Catholic, and guilt is something he’s learned to live with.

He stares at Matt for a moment. They never talk about this, and Mark’s glad for that because he doesn’t think he could handle it. He leans in a little and Matt just stares back at him, so he leans in more, until Matt closes his eyes. That means it’s all right for Mark to kiss him, and so he does.

The first time Mark ever kissed him, it was sort of an accident. He hadn’t meant to do it, but they’d just found out the tour had been extended and Matt had hugged him in a moment of excitement and Mark had just kissed him on the lips without even thinking about it. He’d been terrified afterwards, because the other guys didn’t know about the gay thing, much less the way he felt about Matt, but Matt hadn’t freaked out. He’d even kissed Mark back a little before they were interrupted by Luke running into the bathroom to spew chunks in the sink. And Matt had squeezed his hand just a little at the end of the green room prayer that night, which Mark had taken as a sign that everything was okay between them.

Mark’s never told Matt his theory that kissing isn’t a sin, but he thinks Matt believes it too, because otherwise he wouldn’t go along with any of this. Matt knows more about the Bible and what’s right and wrong than any of them, so Mark lets Matt be the one to stop them when they go too far. If Matt lets him do something, then it’s not a sin, because Matt is perfect and a good Christian, and he would never lead them down a path to hell and damnation.

Which leads Mark right back to the bit about cocksucking.

He leaves Matt’s mouth to kiss his way down his neck and chest, and slides off the bed to kneel between his knees. Matt’s hands are on his shoulders, stroking, but also applying the slightest bit of pressure, just enough to hint at what he wants. Mark starts to worry about the time, so he unfastens Matt’s jeans and pulls them down over his hips, taking the briefs with them, and Matt’s cock bobs up, already full and hard.

The first time Mark sucked Matt’s dick, he was terrified. He wasn’t sure Matt would let him, because Matt had batted his hand away from that area more than a few times and well, putting his mouth there seemed an awful lot more like sex than just jerking him off. They all jerked off, and used to do it in front of each other in the old days, something that was a sort of heaven-and-hell experience for Mark back when he was still trying to convince himself he wasn’t really gay. He still wasn’t quite sure why jerking yourself off wasn’t a sin but jerking someone else off was. But cocksucking was better then jerking someone else off anyway, so he wasn’t complaining.

The first time, they’d been kissing and Mark had just kept moving lower and lower, tracing his tongue around Matt’s belly button and down to his hip bones, and Matt had shifted and then Mark’s nose had bumped his erection through his underwear. Mark had kissed it through the fabric, just as an experiment, half-expecting Mark to scramble away, but he didn’t. He’d gasped instead, and so Matt had done it again, and again, until he was pressing his open mouth against that hard length and tonguing it through the cotton, and Matt was squirming and biting his lip. And when Mark tugged the elastic waistband out of the way and kissed his cock for real, Matt’s fingers were in his hair – not pulling him away, but petting him and urging him on.

Mark stares at Matt’s cock now, his mouth watering. He’s not sure where this oral fixation of his came from, but he loves sucking cock more than he ever expected to. He leans forward enough to breathe on the swollen head, and then Matt’s hands move from his shoulders to the back of his head, cradling it almost tenderly. Mark doesn’t look up at him – he doesn’t dare – but keeps his eyes on that hard dick and the little drop of fluid that’s appeared at the slit. He licks it off, and then presses his lips against the tip and kisses.

He always starts with a kiss like this, because really, it’s all about kissing. You use your lips and tongue when you kiss, after all, and so he uses his lips and tongue now to plant wet kisses down the shaft, and then trails his tongue along the vein on the underside as he comes back up. Matt smells like he always does after a show, a little sweaty and a lot excited, and it reminds Mark of the way the locker room smelled back in high school. He hadn’t understood why that scent excited him back then, but now he does, and he inhales through his nose as he opens his mouth and sucks the head of Matt’s cock in.

This, too, is just kissing. He treats the head like it’s Matt’s tongue, swirling his own tongue around it and sucking it in as far as he can before releasing it again. Matt’s fingers tighten in his hair and his breathing is punctuated by little groans that seem to go right to Mark’s dick, which is so hard it hurts.

Matt lets him do it for a long time, so long his jaw starts to ache, so long that Mark starts to wonder if he’s doing it right. Matt usually stops him after a few minutes and finishes himself with his hand. Mark doesn’t mind, because then he can dig into his own jeans and stroke himself, sometimes coming just after Matt does. And besides, he likes the way they lay there afterwards, side by side, panting and a little sweaty, shoulders pressed together. It feels intimate, and really, it’s the closest Mark ever comes to feeling normal.

Matt’s breathing changes, and his fingers dig into Mark’s scalp, and Mark doesn’t let go. His dick seems to get even harder in Mark’s mouth, and then he cries out in a way Mark’s never heard before. He only realizes Matt is coming when his mouth is filled with something thick and bitter. He keeps sucking, trying to work it to the back of his mouth enough to swallow, because that seems to be the easiest thing to do. Matt seems to come for a long time, and then he falls back onto the bed, releasing Mark’s head.

Mark’s not quite ready to stop sucking, even though it’s over, so he continues gently, licking and nibbling until he feels Matt’s dick start to soften, and then Matt’s hand fists his shirt and tugs. Mark releases him and climbs back onto the bed to stretch out beside him, and buries his face in Matt’s shoulder.

Something has shifted here, and Mark isn’t sure what that means. His dick is aching, but he resists the urge to press it into Matt’s thigh. Even though Mark sucks his dick whenever he gets a chance, Matt doesn’t return the favor. He’s never even kissed Mark below the neck, and that’s okay. Mark’s happy with what he’s got, with the little baby steps Matt lets them take.

He finally can’t stand it anymore, so he rolls onto his back and unfastens his jeans. He spits into his hand and starts stroking hard and fast, and he closes his eyes. There’s a shift in weight beside him and then Matt’s lips are on his, and his tongue is sliding against Mark’s, and he’s probably tasting his own spunk in Mark’s mouth. Mark’s strokes slow down a bit, because this is also new. Matt never kisses first, _ever_ , and the fact that he’s kissing Mark after they’re basically finished is amazing. Mark thinks he feels something break inside him, and even though it feels good, he’s terrified of what this means. Matt kisses him until he comes, and then kisses him a little more, soft, sweet kisses that threaten to get Mark hard all over again.

Matt pulls away at last and looks down at him, a thoughtful expression on his face. Mark can only stare back, because there’s nothing he can think of to say except to ask what all of this means. He’s not sure he wants to know, but at the very least, it probably means Matt’s been thinking about what they do, about how far to go and what’s a sin and what’s not.

Matt smiles and kisses the tip of his nose, and then pushes his jeans off and peels back the covers. Mark follows, even daring to hook a foot over Matt’s as they stretch out beneath the sheets. It’s not Juan’s turn to have a bed to himself, but he won’t mind. It’s not like it’s the first time he’ll come back to find Matt and Mark already asleep.

Mark wants to curl around Matt, pull him back against his chest and nestle his now-soft dick in the cleft of Matt’s ass, but he doesn’t dare. He can feel the heat of Matt’s body, and he’s still feeling a little tingly from his orgasm, and it’s enough.

It’s enough for now.

~ _fin_ ~


End file.
